Recently, as an electronic device such as a smartphone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), etc. develops rapidly, an electronic device that enables wireless voice communication and information exchange has become a daily necessity. In early stages, the electronic device simply enabled wireless communication, but as a technology develops and the wireless Internet is introduced, the electronic device also evolves into a multimedia apparatus for performing functions such as schedule management, games, a remote controller, and capturing an image.
Particularly, an electronic device may perform a function provided by the electronic device via an external device by connecting the electronic device with the external device. For example, a smartphone may output a moving picture that is reproduced by a Television (TV) connected with the smartphone. For another example, a smartphone may output music reproduced by the smartphone via a speaker connected to the smartphone.
However, to connect an electronic device with an external device and perform a function of the electronic device via the external device, it is required to connect the electronic device with the external device by performing a plurality of procedures. For example, an electronic device determines a plurality of external devices detected via wireless communication, selects an external device to connect, and then performs a required pairing procedure, thereby connecting the electronic device with the external device, which is inconvenient.
Accordingly, a method for connecting an electronic device with an external device via a more convenient procedure without performing the plurality of above-described procedures, and performing a function of the electronic device via the connected external device needs to be provided.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.